ça c'est passé le 10 Octobre
by Azurill01
Summary: Il y a des évènements qu'on ne peut pas oublier et qui restent à jamais gravé dans votre esprit. Comme cette soirée qui restera pour toujours dans les souvenirs des habitants de Konoha.


Dans une histoire tout ne peut pas être raconté, voici ma version des faits sur ce qu'il s'est passé pour certains habitants de Konoha le soir où Kyubi a été contrôler pour détruire Konoha.

Désolée pour les fautes qui viendraient gâcher votre lecture...

DISCLAIMER: " Je rappelle que les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination. "

* * *

Ça c'est passé le 10 octobre.

C'était une soirée dont tous se souvenaient. La nuit où Kyubi avait attaqué le village de Konoha. C'était de ces nuits encore un peu chaude où seul une brise fraîche vous rappelle que l'été a laissé place à l'automne. Les rues étaient bien animées, sur le mont Hokage, les visages incrustés dans la roche semblaient continuer de veiller sur le village. La lune régnait déjà dans le ciel et petit à petit les étoiles y prenaient elles aussi place.

Shibi Aburame, veillait son fils en ce début de soirée. Assis sur le sol de la chambre, dans la pénombre et le silence le plus complet, il jetait de temps à autre des regards à l'enfant qui dormait dans son lit. Celui-ci c'était déjà bien habitué à la présence des insectes dans son corps, depuis neuf mois qu'ils cohabitaient ensemble. Pourtant ce soir il avait eu du mal à s'endormir, ses insectes ayant une trop grande agitation pour qu'il puisse trouver le sommeil. Shibi remarquait aussi ce phénomène sur ses propres insectes. Quelque chose allait se passer. Pourquoi? Parce que les insectes tout comme les animaux, si ce n'est plus, sont très proches de la nature et perçoivent mieux les dangers que l'être humain. L'homme attendait donc que ce qui devait arriver arrive. En attendant il continuait de veiller son fils, car au moins quand il partirait il serait assuré que ce dernier soit bien endormit et en sécurité dans sa chambre. Un immense tremblement et un cri retentit. Shibi ne fut pas surprit. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il s'y attendait, et que l'agitation de ses insectes était maintenant à son maximum. Il se leva rapidement et lança un regard à Shino. Ce dernier dormait toujours, les poings serrés ramenés près de son visage. Il faut croire qu'à cet âge on a le sommeil profond. Sentant l'activité de ses insectes aller en croissant, et la terre continuer de trembler, Shibi prit la décision de partir. Après avoir vérifié par un dernier coup d'œil que son fils dormait bien, il ouvrit la fenêtre laissant s'infiltrer dans la pièce quelques rayons de lune. Puis discrètement, en refermant derrière lui, il disparut sur les toits du village.

ooOOoo

Kizashi Haruno, continuait d'amuser sa fille et de la faire rire, malgré l'heure tardive, sous le regard désespéré de sa femme, Mebuki.

Il serait temps qu'elle aille au lit. Soupira la mère.

Mais non enfin, tu vois bien qu'elle n'a pas sommeil!

Bien sûr que si, elle lutte pour ne pas s'endormir.

Mebuki préféra partir dans la pièce d'à côté loin de l'agitation qui régnait dans le salon. La petite fille de sept mois, continuait de rire aux éclats devant les mimiques que lui jouait son père. Ce dernier ne se lassant pas de voir son petit ange rose rire. Mais cette dernière se fatigua très vite. Nonchalamment elle se mit à bailler au nez de son père, et ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer. Son père lui continuait ses mimiques comme si de rien n'était, l'enfant lutta un moment avant de finalement sombrer. C'est alors que l'homme s'arrêta. Déçu.

Mebuki passa une tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle jeta à son mari un regard disant « Tu vois je te l'avais dit! » alors que ce dernier lui lançait des yeux de chien battu.

Il faut la mettre dans son lit à présent.

L'homme dû se résoudre. Il s'avança pour prendre l'enfant dans ses bras quand un tremblement le secoua. Sa femme en perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva à genoux au sol. Tous deux poussèrent un cri de surprise. La petite fille se réveilla en sursaut par tant d'agitation. Ses yeux commencèrent à se plier, sa bouche à grimacer et lentement s'ouvrir. A l'instant où elle poussait sa première plainte, résonnât avec son cri un rugissement bestial.

Le père se retourna. Derrière lui par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la ville il l'aperçut. Cet immense monstre, qui ne cessait de faire trembler le sol. Il le vit également d'un geste ample raser tout un immeuble. Pendant un instant son esprit devint vide il n'entendait même plus les cris de sa fille derrière lui, tellement cette bête accaparait son attention. C'était à la fois captivant et terrible.

Kizashi!

Le cri de sa femme lui fit reprendre le cours des choses.

Que se passe-t-il? Demanda sa compagne d'une voix tremblante.

Il réalisa alors que sa famille n'était pas en sécurité dans leur appartement, il fallait qu'ils partent dans les abris au nord de la ville à l'opposer de ce monstre. Il saisit alors rapidement mais pourtant avec une grande délicatesse, sa fille, l'emmaillotant dans un linge qui traînait là. Cette dernière continuait de pleurer et bientôt s'ajoutèrent à ses cris ceux de la population dans la rue. Il se dirigea vers sa femme et l'aida à se relever. Ensemble ils sortirent de leur immeuble pour se retrouver dans la rue. L'agitation régnait dans tous les coins, les civils couraient en direction des abris du Nord. Les parents aidant leurs enfants à suivre le mouvement. Sur les toits les shinobis de Konoha prenaient la direction opposée en direction du monstre. Le chef de famille se perdit un instant à les observer. Si lui aussi il avait été un ninja il aurait pu aller les aider, oui mais voilà il était un simple civil, et d'un seul coup il se sentit impuissant et inutile pour sa famille et son village. Il aurait voulu faire tellement plus pour eux que de devoir fuir. Il sentit sa femme serrer un peu plus son bras lorsqu'elle aperçut à son tour l'ombre du renard à neuf queues sur les façades des immeubles. Certes il n'était pas un shinobi et serrait inutile sur le terrain, mais là son devoir était de protéger sa famille. Il posa un regard sur sa fille qui continuait à se débattre fortement dans ses bras malgré son jeune âge, continuant de pleurer. Et qui sait un jour peut-être sa Sakura deviendrait, elle une kunoichi capable de défendre le village. Reposant ses espoirs sur sa fille, il se mit à courir en direction des abris, entraînant avec lui sa femme, ne s'arrêtant même pas pour reprendre son souffle.

ooOOoo

Hana Inuzuka elle aussi se souvient de cette nuit. Elle était encore dans le jardin en train de jouer avec les chiens du clan. Sa mère ne l'avait pas encore envoyé au lit car elle était trop occupée à essayer d'endormir son jeune frère. D'ailleurs du jardin elle pouvait entendre les cris du nourrisson qui devaient exacerber sa mère. Tout se déroulait donc bien, à la plus grande joie de l'enfant, jusqu'à ce que les chiens se mettent à s'agiter de façon incompréhensible. Certains retournaient dans leur abri, la queue entre les jambes, les oreilles basses. Seul Korumaru, le chien de sa mère, gardait le museau en l'air les oreilles à l'alerte du moindre bruit. Hana comprit très vite que quelque chose se tramait quand l'imposant chien-loup se mit à aboyer.

Tsume commençait à perdre patience. Voilà plus de trente minutes qu'elle tournait en rond dans la petite chambre, son fils dans les bras, tentant par tous les moyens de le faire s'endormir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir lui qui d'habitude rejoignait les bras de Morphée en même pas cinq minutes. Et alors que la chef du clan Inuzuka se voyait déjà devenir folle, sa fille aînée rentra en grand fracas dans la chambre.

Maman! Maman! Korumaru, il….

Mais l'enfant n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un immense tremblement secoua la pièce faisant tomber au sol quelques bibelots. La jeune mère serra son enfant contre elle, ce dernier étrangement stoppa instantanément de pleurer, tandis que sa fille se retrouvait sur les fesses sous la surprise de la secousse. S'en suivit alors rapidement un rugissement bestial à vous prendre aux tripes. Tsume s'approcha de la fenêtre. Rapidement ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Surement que le Yondaime lui aurait interdit d'intervenir, mais cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle avait été mise de côté pour sa grossesse et l'action lui manquait. Pouponner n'avait jamais sa plus grande qualité, bien qu'elle adorait ses enfants. Et il en allait de la protection du village, et surtout, elle caressa délicatement la tête du nourrisson qu'elle avait dans les bras, il en allait de la protection de ses enfants. Elle se retourna vers sa fille toujours au sol. Les yeux larmoyants et apeurée, cette dernière murmurait des « maman » entre ses fines lèvres. Lentement Tsume se pencha vers son aînée et lui caressa la tête pour la rassurer puis délicatement elle lui déposa dans les bras son petit frère.

Fait bien attention à sa tête. Lui recommanda-t-elle.

Puis elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrir et sauta directement dans le jardin. Là, son instinct sauvage reprit vite le dessus. Elle ordonna aux chiens de sa fille, les trois frères Haimaru, de monter dans la chambre pour veiller sur elle. Puis elle s'occupa de faire rentrer les autres chiens dans leur abri. Alors qu'elle cherchait à faire le plus vite possible elle remarqua encore hors de son panier un jeune chiot né de la portée de Juillet. Son pelage d'un blanc immaculé, il glapissait après elle comme pour l'empêcher de le remettre avec ses frères et sœurs. Mais la chef du clan Inuzuka saisit le jeune chiot par la peau du coup et le posa autoritairement dans son panier au milieu des autres. Voilà un jeune chiot bien récalcitrant. Une fois sa besogne finit elle échangea un regard avec son compagnon Korumaru puis d'un bon ils disparurent sur les toits du village.

Hana était encore prostrée sur le sol de la chambre. Même quand ses trois chiens étaient rentrés dans la pièce elle n'avait pas bougé. Des sons effrayants lui parvenaient de dehors, des cris, des bruits sourds, qui faisaient trembler le sol. Elle sentait son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine, la peur commençait à s'emparer d'elle. Lentement elle sorti de sa léthargie, se leva en tenant bien fermement l'enfant dans ses bras et s'approcha de la fenêtre encore ouverte. Ses yeux commencèrent à laisser s'échapper des larmes devant l'horreur qui se présentait à elle. Un immense monstre renard à neuf queues semblait s'amuser à détruire chaque immeuble qu'il y avait devant lui. Elle commençait à sentir ses jambes trembler sans pouvoir les retenir, sa gorge se nouer, les larmes affluer encore plus abondamment. Ses trois chiens derrière elle glapissaient, s'approchant lentement d'elle pour frotter le bout de leur museau contre son dos. Elle n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux ce spectacle chaotique, et sa mère qui était partie combattre cette chose. Le sol continuait de trembler sous ses pieds. Des gazouillis retentirent au milieu des cris qui lui parvenaient. Elle abaissa la tête vers le nourrisson qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Ce dernier souriait de façon espiègle, dévoilant une bouche vide de toutes dents. Hana sourit devant l'innocence de son petit frère qui ne comprenait pas le danger qui les menaçait. Une grande vague de courage la submergea. Sa mère était partie au combat pour protéger le village et les protéger eux. Alors elle aussi elle remplirait la mission que sa mère lui avait confié.

Je te protégerai toujours, Kiba. Promis d'une voix fluette la petite fille en serrant un peu plus le nourrisson dans ses bras.

Puis elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre et partit s'asseoir dans un coin de la chambre. Ses chiens virent s'allonger auprès d'elle, et elle continua de jouer avec l'enfant qu'elle avait dans les bras, malgré le sol qui continuait de trembler et les cris qui lui provenaient du village. Attendant patiemment le retour de sa mère.

ooOOoo

Hiashi Hyuga pratiquait quelques exercices de calligraphie avant de partir rejoindre sa femme dans leur chambre. C'était un moment qu'il passait au calme, qui lui permettait de se détendre, de se vider l'esprit. Il était de plus en plus stressé et angoissé ces derniers jours. On allait bientôt faire de lui le chef du clan, il sentait malheureusement pour lui que la haine de son frère contre la branche principale ne faisait que grandir et surtout…. Un immense tremblement lui fit renverser l'encre sur sa feuille. Son dur labeur se transforma en une immonde tâche noire. Mais il passa outre la destruction de son travail et son vêtement qui était maintenant tâché, quand il entendit un monstrueux cri. Rapidement il se leva et sortit de la pièce pour se retrouver dans le couloir où l'agitation était grandissante. Puis des paroles échappées d'une conversation lui parvinrent. « C'est le Kyubi il attaque le village! » Activant sa pupille Hiashi la dirigea en direction de Konoha. Là il distingua très rapidement la masse de chakra qui commençait à détruire le village. Aussitôt il comprit que l'heure était grave. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et ouvrit la porte en grand fracas espérant y trouver sa femme. À sa grande surprise la pièce était vide. Où avait-elle bien pu aller dans son état? Il fallait qu'elle aille se mettre à l'abri. Il partit donc à sa recherche dans les couloirs du domaine, se faufilant au milieu de toute l'agitation qui y régnait. Il s'époumonait à crier son nom. Où avait-elle bien pu passer? Enfin au détour d'un couloir il l'aperçut. Il s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers elle.

Mais enfin où étais-tu passé je t'ai cherché partout?

La jeune femme releva la tête en direction de son mari lorsqu'elle reconnue sa voix.

Hiashi je vais bien, il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer. Le rassura-t-elle d'une voix calme.

L'homme aux yeux améthyste continuait de la fixer quand il remarqua quelque chose cachée derrière ses jambes. Une petite tête aux grands yeux ronds apeurés se dégagea lentement.

J'étais allée chercher Neji, je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul dans sa chambre. Alors j'ai pris la décision de l'amener moi-même, avec moi, à l'abri.

Hiashi ne su quoi répondre. L'enfant continuait de rester silencieux fixant l'adulte en face de lui qui lui faisait étrangement penser à son père.

Neji! Neji!

De l'autre coté du couloir le père de l'enfant apparaissait. Hizashi toisa un instant son frère avant de reporter son attention sur son fils, et la femme à coté de qui il se tenait.

Hizashi je me suis permis de venir chercher Neji pour l'apporter avec moi à l'abri.

Merci, pour votre sollicitude. Répondit l'homme de la branche secondaire à la jeune femme en s'inclinant légèrement.

Ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier. C'est tout à fait normal. Par contre vous, vous devriez vous rendre dans la cour principale on doit vous y attendre.

Les deux frères partagèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête. Il en allait de la protection du village et de leur famille. Hizashi passa une main douce sur la tête de son fils afin de le rassurer. Quand à Hiashi il embrassa le front de sa femme et en profita pour caresser son ventre arrondit. Dans deux mois il serait père, il était hors de question qu'il meurt ce soir, n'y que le village où sa fille allait naître soit détruit. Puis les deux frères disparurent dans les couloirs du manoir.

Allons Neji, tu viens. Appela la femme en tendant une main amicale à l'enfant.

Ce dernier y glissa la sienne, sourit innocemment et la suivit docilement. La jeune femme les guida lentement sans aucune panique, surtout que le jeune garçon avait encore quelques difficultés pour marcher, jusqu'à un coin isolé du domaine Hyuga. Devant une porte donnant dans la roche des femmes, des enfants et des vieillards de toute la famille se rendaient. Le jeune enfant sentait le sol trembler sous ses pieds, mais sa main tenue bien fermement dans celle de la femme aux cheveux bleutés le rassurait. Ensemble ils rentrèrent dans l'abri, cherchant un coin où s'asseoir, au milieu de la multitude. Quelques personnes leur cédèrent leur place. L'enfant sentait des regards lourds de sens se poser sur lui et des paroles qu'il ne comprenait pas lui parvenaient.

« Pourquoi une femme de la branche principale s'occupe-t-elle d'un enfant de la branche secondaire? » « Mais! N'est-ce pas là le fils d'Hizashi avec la femme d'Hiashi? » « Une femme de son rang ne devrait pas s'occuper d'un tel enfant! »

L'enfant jeta un regard inquiet à la femme, qui lui répondit par un sourire rassurant. Cette dernière se positionna contre le mur et se laissa glisser contre celui-ci, amortissant sa chute avec ses mains, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut assise au sol. Décidemment il devenait de plus en plus dur pour elle de se déplacer. Elle invita le petit garçon d'un geste de la main à venir s'asseoir à ses cotés. L'enfant vint se caler tout contre elle. La jeune femme pouvait le sentir trembler, il semblait plus apeuré par les gens qui ne cessaient de les fixer que par la situation qui se déroulait dehors.

Ne t'inquiète pas. Lui souffla-t-elle. Ton père sera vite de retour.

Puis saisissant la main du petit garçon elle la posa sur son ventre arrondit. Neji pu alors sentir le ventre donner des coups contre sa paume. Il se mit à rire devant le phénomène étrange. La femme ria avec lui et caressa ses quelques cheveux bruns.

ooOOoo

Malgré l'heure tardive et leurs femmes et enfants qui les attendaient chez eux le trio InoShikaCho était encore en ville à flâner dans les rues. Le premier était encore avec ses amis car il savait que si il rentrait il se ferait crier dessus par sa femme à cause de son retard, que cela réveillerais leur fils, qu'il y aurait alors une autre dispute et… Bref il se disait que dispute pour dispute autant la repousser au maximum et profiter du temps passé avec ses amis. Enfin « profiter » était mal choisi car le second qui se tenait à ses côtés lui semblait être en pleine dépression, ou surexcité. Il ne cessait de parler de sa fille nouvellement née le mois dernier. Il avait des temps d'extase où il s'imaginait son petit ange et d'autre où il semblait six pieds sous terre, parlant de vieillesse et du temps qui passe trop vite. Le troisième ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était encore là, il savait juste que passer du temps avec ses amis et compagnons de bataille lui plaisait. Et par la même occasion il essayait de rassurer le second sur la paternité du fait qu'il était celui du trio à être père depuis un peu plus longtemps qu'eux.

Et imagine qu'elle m'échappe des mains, elle est tellement petite.

Mais enfin c'est totalement impossible. Le rassura le plus imposant des trois amis.

Et puis elle va grandir et devenir une magnifique jeune fille. Continua le second sans faire attention à la remarque de son ami. Elle ira à l'académie et … Choza, Shikaku, vous aurez intérêt à gardez vos fils loin de mon petit ange!

Inoichi, je pense que ta fille arrivera à se défendre toute seule si elle a des problèmes! Soupira Shikaku.

Oui! Elle sera forte et belle, pendant que moi… je deviendrais faible et vieux…. Et elle m'oubliera… Et…..

Sa voix partait de plus en plus dans les graves, son visage s'abaissant au fil de sa phrase. Shikaku haussa les yeux au ciel.

Inoichi! C'est ta fille pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'elle t'oublie? Le rassura le chef du clan Akimichi.

Et bien je sais pas moi, imaginons que…

Le blond allait repartir dans des exemples aussi loufoques les uns que les autres quand un tremblement le coupa dans sa tirade. Les trois amis se regardèrent surpris. S'en suivit très rapidement un cri monstrueux. La population dans les rues commença à s'agiter puis très vite la panique totale prit place. Tout le monde avait très vite remarqué le monstre à neuf queues qui était apparu dans un immense nuage de fumée au bout du village. Il était impossible de le rater. De sa taille immense il dominait le village entier. Les villageois commençaient à courir dans le sens opposé de la bête tandis que les shinobis les plus réactifs partaient déjà dans sa direction. Shikaku repris très vite le contrôle de la situation.

Inoichi, Choza ! Les interpela-t-il.

Ses compagnons le regardèrent et ensemble ils acquiescèrent. Ils se devaient de partir immédiatement. Il n'était pas question de faire un tour chez eux vérifier si leur famille était en lieu sûr. Les tremblements du sol redoublaient de fréquence, et les cris de la bête continuaient de siffler dans le silence de la nuit. Leur place était au combat pour protéger leur village. Certainement que leurs femmes arriveraient à se débrouiller seules, elles savaient s'en sortir sans eux. Dans une synchronisation parfaite ils sautèrent sur les toits de Konoha, très vite ils se retrouvèrent entourés d'autres shinobis tous se dirigeant dans une même direction, pour une même cause. Celle de protéger leur village et leur famille.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
